rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User's Drag Rush: Season 2
User's Drag Rush: Season 2, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 1 created by Nicholas424. 11 queens will battle for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar", a spot on the judging panel for next season (hopefully) and the cover picture for next of the next season. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but didn't win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: The first challenge is the same as Season 1...Come up with a fierce entrance quote for you queen. You have 24 hours to send me your looks. * Runway Theme: Category is... First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity from the next elimination and Team Captain * Bottom Two: Katya and Naomi Smalls * Showdown Theme: Girly Drag * Eliminated: Katya Entrance Quotes: * Aquaria: "Some queens chose to read books I chose to turn looks got all them bitches gaggin and I know they shook" * Bianca: "According to the wether centres hurricane Bianca is about to hit the competition" * Delusion: "Everyone else... Sashay Away." * Farrah: "So this is what it look like..." * James: "Welcome to the freakshow!" * Katya: *didn't submit* * Milk: "Lap it up!" * Naomi: *didn't submit* * Oujo: "ただいま～！ (I'm home!)" * Ryu: "All the way from Tokyo! Ryu Hakije, the Dragon Queen is here, bitches!" * Shea: "Get ready for Slay Coulee, because I'm gonna snatch ALL your edges." 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: ' First Impressions '''Showdown Theme: ' Girly Drag Aquaria= |-| Bianca Del Rio= |-| Delusion= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| James Majesty= |-| Katya= |-| Milk= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Oujo-chan= |-| Ryu Hakije= |-| Shea Coulee= '''Episode 2: ''"From Drag Queen to Author" * '''Main Challenge:' Come up with a book title and advertising line for your autobiography. (A book cover is optional) * Runway Theme: Category is... Hats Incredible * Main Challenge Winner: Nina Bo'nina Brown * Main Challenge Prize: Team Captain and First pick * Bottom Two: Delusion and Oujo-chan * Showdown Theme: Nature Inspired * Eliminated: Delusion Book Titles and Lines: * Aquaria: The Age Of Aquaria; "This is the dawning of a brand new time" * Bianca: Blame it on Bianca 2; "a book of useless facts, shade and just a old queen being bitter" * Delusion: Convince Yourself; "A Shady Bitch’s Guide to Success in a Straight, White Man’s World" * Farrah: Fishy Queen; "All people can be beautiful, even if they are ugly." * James: Incest and Dragula; "So good you'll wanna have sex with your brother too." * Milk: Touch the Fashion, Change Your Life; "Turning hate into haute couture" * Naomi: The Tallest Smalls In The World; ""You wouldn't expect someone with the name "Smalls" to be 7 feet tall." * Nina: Sue Me; "A book for when you feel like the other girls are talking behind your back" * Oujo: From Buzu to Kawaii; "A Japanese Princess's Story" * Ryu: Legend of the Dragon Queen;" "Slapper of Hoes, Breaker of Queens' Spirits & Drinker of Excessive Amounts of Alcohol" * Shea: Shea Can Slay; "Why ya'll acting brand new? Read the book already! You'll get your edges snatched for sure." 'Episode 2 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Hats Incredible '''Showdown Theme: ' Nature Inspired Aquaria= |-| Bianca Del Rio= |-| Delusion= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| James Majesty= |-| Milk= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Nina Bo'Nina Brown= |-| Oujo-chan= |-| Ryu Hakije= |-| Shea Coulee= '''Episode 3: ''"Rival Rush Kitty Girls" * '''Main Challenge:' In two teams, edit an assigned part of either "Drag Up Your Life" or "Sitting on a Secret" into your own. * Runway Theme: Category is... Vision In Violet Inspired by Kaiko Rimen * Winning Team: Team Aquaria * Main Challenge Winner: Ryu Hakije * Main Challenge Prize: Choice of who to save from the bottom 3 * Bottom Two: Bianca Del Rio and James Majesty * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Bianca Del Rio Team Nina Sitting On A Secret All: Sitting on a secret! Bianca: *didn't submit* Nina: I'm a special kind of queen who's a walking masterpiece Im such fish baby I make Farrah jealous And boys love me especially Cause I got hip pads the size of Aquaria's ego Queens like me on Season 2 Are just sitting on secrets just like you I do what I want and love to let myself loose But I don't know which bathroom to use when I gotta go poop All: Sitting on a secret Promise that you'll keep it, and we won't tell no one! James: Ayo sis I have some unfinished business I am Lil Banjee kitty Feeling banjee Feeling boujee Feeling Vanjie My smile is beautiful Level my pussy up Cuz I'm feeling cunt Level my pussy up Cuz I'm feeling cunt Farrah: Move that body, I got a workout that you will not regret C'mon Nicholas! I'm a nice bitch who will teach you a lot You want this? If you really, workout with your ASS Take this secret, put in the room GO, 1, 2, 3 All: Sitting on a secret Promise that you'll keep it, and we won't tell no one! Milk: If you think your lyrics bite, you're right If the judges say you're shite, they're right If you think this verse is tight, it is I'm not joking, kid When that beat drops, y'all start clapping Before you know it, your limbs are flapping We the Kitty Gurlz, hit the floor 'Til your feet are sore, OW All: Sitting on a secret Promise that you'll keep it, and we won't tell no one! Sitting on a secret Promise that you'll keep it, and we won't tell no one! Sitting on a secret! Team Aquaria Drag Up Your Life All: Drag up.. Drag up your life! Drag up.. Drag up your life! Aquaria: Preety or Intelligent, how bout combinded, I'm a smarty servin body you don't see that all the time, Maybe I could tutor you, in anal sex, If you meet me after school we can solve for pi times x. Oujo: Say "hai" to drag, "Hai hai!" to drag Laces are the key Unleash the princess that lives in the bottom of your mind If you want to play All: Dra-a-ag up your life Doesn't matter if you're black or white Any color, you can drag up your life Dra-a-ag up your life Doesn't matter if you're black or white Any color, you can drag up your life Ryu: It's really shitty world, and it sucks There's bigotry, the catholic church and President Trump So drink some alcohol in excessive amounts If you're drunk, you don't see how it's vile Naomi: Oh girl, just add some sparkle You'll feel so royal, like Meghan Markle And if anyone disagrees with this song Just turn it up and jam all night long, ha! All: Dra-a-ag up your life Doesn't matter if you're black or white Any color, you can drag up your life Dra-a-ag up your life Doesn't matter if you're black or white Any color, you can drag up your life Shea: D-r-r-ag up your life! In the wildlife. Fericous, wild and fierce. The lion be here. I'd rather bite your ear. ROAR! All: Dra-a-ag up your life Doesn't matter if you're black or white Any color, you can drag up your life Dra-a-ag up your life Doesn't matter if you're black or white Any color, you can drag up your life All: Drag up your life! 'Episode 3 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Vision in Violet '''Showdown Theme: ' N/A |-| Aquaria= |-| Bianca Del Rio= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| James Majesty= |-| Milk= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Nina Bo'Nina Brown= |-| Oujo-chan= |-| Ryu Hakije= |-| Shea Coulee= '''Episode 4: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge:' Fill in the blank in the snatch game format. * Runway Theme: Category is... Celebrity Impersonations (you must send a reference photo). This look is your snatch game character. * Main Challenge Winner: Oujo-chan * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Choice of who to eliminate * '''Bottom Two: James Majesty and Shea Coulee * Showdown Theme: Basic Drag * Eliminated: Shea Coulee Snatch Game Characters Blanks: "Slutty Sally is so slutty, when she goes to the clinic she ________." * Aquaria: "Well I just thought of my husband and he just touches the nurse inopropreatly. Please help me." * Farrah: "She looks like a copy me. But interested, she sings exactly as I do, or is it just worse from her voice?" * James: "Gets witchy" * Milk: "she has the doctor take a gander in her crock pot. But I can relate, when I was younger I would take the local physician back to my kitchen, he'd slather me in butter and we'd cook boeuf à la Bourguignonne all night long... Bon appétit!" * Naomi: "gets to making that money cause she's a hoe." * Nina: "gets a checkup on her ass for twerking too hard after finding out one of her clients is rich as hell." "I don't blame her too because of my personal experience and let me tell ya a story. When I was a young queen I was out hoein after smokin some weed. This rich guy told me he would pay me $10 per ass jiggle and no tea no shade no pink lemonade he ain't even good lookin' but I was ready to MAKE SOME COINS! But my edibles were kicking in and that was after I smoked some pot too so I just kept shakin and shakin until my panties dropped and revealed that I was a man and I dislocated my own ass too after he got scared away" * Oujo: ""Uhh... when we started writing down, A-chan and Nocchi have gotten a bit all over the place... A-chan (Left hand puppet): "Nochnoch, we're supposed to show an answer!" Nocchi (Right hand puppet): OH YOU WANT AN ANSWER, HUH?! WELL HERE'S YOUR ANSWER! Slutty Sally is so slutty, when she goes to the clinic she BANGS THE DOCTOR TO DEATH, BITCH!" Kashiyuka: "Whoa, Noch! What an answer!" Nocchi: "I FUCKING LOVE THIS GAME!" * Ryu: "She gives everyone HIV! You get HIV, You get HIV, Everyone gets HIV!!!" * Shea: "Well I wrote. she moans in the toilet, then walks out of there in some kind of crazy walk? I do stay calm cause I can teach her how to do my walk." 'Episode 4 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Celebrity Impersonations '''Showdown Theme: ' Basic Drag |-| Aquaria= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| James Majesty= |-| Milk= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Nina Bo'Nina Brown= |-| Oujo-chan= |-| Ryu Hakije= |-| Shea Coulee= '''Episode 5: ''"Reading Is Fundamental" * '''Main Challenge:' Read 3 other contestants. * Runway Theme: Category is...Red For Filth * Main Challenge Winner: ' * '''Main Challenge Prize: ' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: * Showdown Theme: * Eliminated: ''' Reads * '''Aquaria: * Farrah: * James: * Milk: * Naomi: * Nina: * Oujo: * Ryu: 'Episode 5 Looks' 'Runway Theme: ' Red For Filth 'Showdown Theme: ' TBA |-| Aquaria= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| James Majesty= |-| Milk= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Nina Bo'Nina Brown= |-| Oujo-chan= |-| Ryu Hakije= Category:Seasons Category:User's Drag Rush Category:User's Drag Rush Season 2 Category:Nicholas424